The present invention relates generally to improvements for a hand and finger and thumb exerciser apparatus of the type in which engaged elements or components are pressed against the resistance or urgence of resilient members, wherein the user is given the option of exercising selected individual fingers, the thumb, or the entire hand.
More particularly, the present invention relates a hand and finger and thumb exerciser apparatus as described hereinabove, wherein the apparatus includes components for selectively locking and unlocking one or more finger button devices and/or a thumb button device.
Routines contemplating the exercising of fingers against the resistance of springs are embodied in the construction and operational mode of prior art hand exercising devices, as exemplified by the hand exercising device illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,651 issued to Donald Norman on Jun. 12, 1973 for “Finger, Hand And Forearm Developer”.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional finger/hand exercisers, and to provide an apparatus which can be used to independently exercise fingers or compress the entire apparatus for complete hand and forearm strengthening.